


He's mine

by the_alies



Category: ddlb - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alies/pseuds/the_alies
Summary: Lucas is a 17-year-old boy in high school, smart, charming, handsome, gay, and a secret little boy. At school, he's a teenager, but behind closed doors and around one of his best friends. Lucas is a 3 year old little. No one but his best friend Kayla knows about this, but he wants a daddy. Very very badly........Ryan is an 18-year-old senior. He is handsome, not the brightest, and known as a complete bad boy. He is the captain of the football team and very very popular. Ryan also has some secrets of his own too, his hella gay. And looking for a cutie to become his baby boy.Will these they both hide their secrets from one another forever? Or will someone come out of the closet? What will the others say?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	He's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531841) by the_alies (ME). 

"Lucas! Baby open the door!" A pounding at the door jolted me awake from my sleep. It was noisy and I could only guess that Kayla was at the door; it was my last day as a little yesterday. Well, that was a lie, I couldn't be a little until after school today at least. So Kayla told me that she would get me up, and get me ready for school today. She must have remembered that I gave her a key to my apartment yesterday. I knew that I would probably be too lazy to get out of bed to answer the door.  
Soon the pounding stopped, and I was falling asleep again sucking on my paci. "Baby, come on... Big boy school today." She started to massage my back, that just made me want to settle back asleep. "I have to make sure you get up in time." Her sweet voice dug me out of my sleep as she picked me up, and carried me to the kitchen.  
Even if I was super heavy, she got used to it and brought me everywhere. It helped that I was pretty tiny, tinier than her and most of the girls at our school. I was only 5.2, Kayla was 5.5. Kayla set me on a barstool and gave me a Sippy cup full of coffee, I think. I didn't have my glasses so I couldn't really see the cup very well. Regarding my dino paci, I took a sip and hissed when I burnt my tongue a little. I stuck it out in frustration. "Auntie Kayla! I burnt my tonguie" I whined, and she turned around from the stove and chuckled a little. She took my glasses from the window above the sink and placed them on my face, her face immediately cleared up. I watched as she went into the freezer and came back with an ice cube in her fingers.  
"Sorry Lucas, I forgot to warn you about it being hot. Just wait for a few seconds until you drink more." She put the ice cube in my mouth as I nodded. I sat there with my paci in my mouth for a few minutes. When Kayla put a small plate of eggs in front of me, the ice cube was gone and I knew the coffee was probably cool by now. "Paci." Kayla held out her hand, I pouted.  
"Come on Lucas, I'll give it back after school. We can't have you slip deep into little space today. Please, baby..." Gradually I took it out, giving it to her. With a wipe, she stuck it in a cabinet that locks.  
As I ate, she went to go choose clothes for me and laid them out so I didn't have to. I showered after breakfast and got changed out of my blue dino onesie in my room. We headed to her car and she drove to school. It wasn't that busy since school started in half an hour so we didn't worry about the bus traffic. We didn't even bother to bring backpacks since it was the very first day of school. Plus, it was our senior year of high school, we really didn't care. Kayla did bring a large purse and a coat though, who knows what is in her purse. Probably an entire clothing and makeup store.  
"What's your first hour?" I asked as we walked through the double doors. She thought for a sec, then pulled out her phone, checking it.  
"Ummm... Jensan, regular English 4. You?"  
"Same, I've got a lot of free periods, though. This is when I wish I had a car..... I need money so I can go to the mall and split from school." I complained, and she shook her head. We wandered around to get to our first hour. Kayla looked through the door, but no one was there. Not even the teacher. "That's weird."  
Kayla shrugged, "Oh well, let's go walk around I guess. The school doesn't start for like 20 minutes. Come on." She grasped my arm and hauled me away from the classroom. She went down the hallway, and into the open area. Kids were bunching in one after the other. It was pretty loud in here. I hate massive crowds. I hid behind Kayla and grasped her shirt. "Let's go to the quieter side of the building."  
We weaved around the kids and though the groups of idiots, eventually reaching the other side of our building. Kayla and I made sure no one was watching and sprinted over to our special corner; she was ahead of me only by a few inches. We both rounded the corner and immediately stopped. Our spot was taken by the captain of the football team, Ryan Westfield..... He was relaxing on the floor with his music in and scanning a book.  
"Really?!? I didn't think anyone knew about this!" She groaned in frustration but put on a stern face. Kayla strolled in front of him, glaring at him. It got his attention, he looked up at her.  
".....damn... Uh hi." He was shocked and tried to cover the book.  
"You're in our spot Ryan." Ryan nodded but didn't move. "Fine whatever, we are still going to sit here." She plopped down next to him and told me to sit across the hall. So I did, she crossed her legs and leaned closer to me. "So, I heard that the mean girl of school is a lesbian. And a hoe."  
I chuckled, "Really? Who did you hear that from?" She smirked evilly.  
"A little blue bird, and she may have tried to come onto me." We both broke out laughing. Oh god, the head of the school is a lesbian. That's nice, she acts like a hoe. Well, she is one, she has sex with every guy.  
"She has sex with every attractive guy in the school. Plus the ones in the next school over!" She nodded at my comment and collapsed to the floor laughing.  
"Well almost everyone..." I stopped laughing and looked at Ryan. His book was next to him and he wasn't listening to his music anymore. He was listening to our conversation instead. I push up my glasses and stared at him in shock.  
"You haven't slept with Kenzie Collins?!? You dated her last year, though!"  
He just shrugged, "So, we were at a party and I found some other guy fucking her. Oh and the lesbian thing is true, I caught her making out with a girl last year at the end of school." Kayla and I looked at each other, then exploded laughing. Harder this time, though, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I held my stomach and tried to calm down, It was harder than it sounds. Every time I'd tried to stop, I imagined Kenzie making out with a girl.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to die!" I shout, laughing harder. It took forever to get Kayla and I to stop laughing. Turns out Ryan was chuckling with us. "Okay, okay I'm good." I take a few deep breaths and calm down, I ended up throwing my shoe at Kayla to get her to stop laughing.  
"Hey! Did you just throw your shoe at me??!" I put on a straight face and shrugged it off. She threw it right back but missed me by a mile.  
"So... What do you guys usually do here?" Ryan asks us. Kayla went on how we usually just gossip and talk about my life and hers. About who's the stupidest one in school and who the hottest guy in school is. Kayla and I instantly got into a conversation about who was the hottest guy in school.  
"Bret! He's the hottest!"  
"No grant! He is so sexy! He has a shit ton of muscle and is so smart. He could win against Bret anytime!" I yelled back at Kayla. We argue over them all the time than we both just agree that someone else is hotter than them.  
"What about me?" Ryan turns to me and winks. I flush in the inside and observe him a little more. I watch Kayla get up and straddled his lap, facing him. She grabs his chin and turns it every which way. She studied his eyes and his mouth, she ran her hand through his hair, which he growled at and fixed it.  
"I mean you're hot, but not sexy godly hot. You're still hot, though." She Ruffles his hair and stands up. "Maybe wear something other than a t-shirt and shorts." He was too busy to fix his hair to comment back at her. I nodded in agreement, very very true. He was hot, but he really only dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. He was especially sexy when he was wearing his football uniform after a hard day at practice. Or after a tough football game on a Saturday not.  
"Who's the hottest girl then?" Ryan asked, finally done fixing his hair. He glanced at both of us when we said nothing. "What?? Lucas who do you think is the hottest girl?" I smirked evilly looking at Kayla. She grinned back.  
"Uhh, my invisible, nonexistent girlfriend, Sara," I tell him with a shit ton of sarcasm and motioned to the air next to me. "Totally the hottest. Right, Kayla?" Her face was glowing red. I could tell that she was struggling not to laugh.  
Her face went completely straight. "If I was a lesbian... I'd tap that." Kayla broke the straight face and broke out laughing again. Ryan looked utterly confused and stared at her.  
"Wait... I'm missing something... Aren't I." I nodded quickly and gave him my little smile. The one that gets me away with everything. He flushed, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed and looking away.  
I stood up and put my hand on my heart and the other behind my back, "I pledge allegiance to the fandom of the gay groups of America and to the boy for which they stand, one group, under LGBTQ, indivisible, with honor and booty shorts for all." Kayla stopped laughing and quickly saluted me. I saluted her back and plopped back down, crossing my legs.  
"Wait... You're gay??"  
"No, I just said the gay of allegiance for nothing...... Of course! I'm gay and proud, I eat rainbows and shit them out when I get a dick shoved up my ass."  
Kayla gasped at me, she slid over and grabbed my ear. "You aren't being very good. You are very lucky that you don't have a daddy, I'd make him give you a huge punishment." She whispered in my ear. I whined and pulled away from her a little scared. She gave a sad smile sliding back to her spot silently. I watched Kayla dig through her big bag. Not a second later she pulled out a white fluffy polar bear stuffie; it had a thin red bow around its neck. It was my old pear bear stuffie, it was on my bed this morning if I remember correctly. I squealed and made grabby hands at it.  
She grinned at me as Ryan just gave me a confused look. I ignored him and groaned when Kayla didn't give it over right away. "Are you going to be nice and not have a potty mouth the rest of the day?"  
I nodded quickly, "Maybe... Most of the day... Please... give." She threw it over, and I caught it. I snuggled it up to my face, sighing when I felt the soft fabric touch my cheek. I took a look at Ryan, and he looked completely confused. "What??"  
confused. "What??"  
"Umm... What's with all that??" He asked.  
"N-nothing. I just don't want this animal to get destroyed. It's got some sentimental value to it. I want to protect it for the rest of my life." I gave it one last hug and slowly handed it back to Kayla. She didn't look too happy about it but carefully stuck it back in her bag. "Anyways, what's new in popular t-" The bell went off mid-sentence. We all looked around in annoyance, it seemed we were all having a good time. "Let's get to class Kayla. I guess we'll see you around Ryan."  
Kayla and I got up, strolling back down to the hallway. It was still packed as ever when we reached the end of the hallway. We dodged through the groups and ran to our class once again. Kayla ran first in class, then I followed closely behind. We bolted to the last two seats in the back of the class, just beating two other kids. They glared at us but turned around and walked off; I stuck out my tongue out at their backs.  
"Well, it looks like we still have the same two trouble makers in this class." Mr. Jensan our English teacher commented in front of the class. We both have been in this class all four years and never have been separated. Which means that we always cause trouble in this class. He starts everything that causes all the trouble. He was my favorite teacher in this hell hole and the only one I'll be missing when I leave. "By the way, Lucas why are you in this class? You don't have to take it, so why do the work to get credits you don't need?" I shrugged.  
"Who knows? I like hanging out with my friends. I only have this class and one other one of this semester. Easy year for me! Plus you'd miss me if I wasn't in this class!" He chuckled and turned to walk to the front of the class. He started the class and got them to quiet down. Since I really didn't have to pay attention, I traveled on my phone and searched through the interwebs.  
Kayla and I chatted through Mr. Jensan's entire class time. He didn't seem to mind. Every other underclassman, on the other hand, glared at us. Kayla and I both started to laugh our asses off for the third time today. It was hilarious! "Kayla, Lucas? What is so funny back there?" Mr. Jensan stopped the class.  
"The underclass..... Men.... are... Glaring... At... Us." I explain trying not to die laughing too much. "They think you really care!" Mr. Jensan stared at us with a serious face, we do the same back at us. He broke out a grin, then goes back to talking casually like nothing ever happened. When the class finally ended, I decided to walk Kayla to her next class since I didn't have one.  
"Wait!" She screams running back out of her class as I'm leaving. I turned around to have her coat shoved in my arms."Don't open this until you're safe at the library. Okay, babes?" I nod and watch her run back in the classroom. The coat was light but right big, bigger than an empty coat should be.  
A minute’s walk brought me to the big brown library doors. I pushed them open and strutted through them. Yes strutted, no one was here and I always do. Strutting all the way to the main desk, Mrs. Jane chuckled at me. She was the school librarian and my long-time friend. She was like a mother since mine is a bitch to me.  
"Good morning Lucas. How’s it going?" She asked me, still chuckling. I plopped in her computer chair and put Kayla's coat on my lap gently.  
"Good, got a better apartment this summer! Much bigger than my last, and I have a job at the cafe close by." It has been a few weeks since I've seen her or talked to her.  
"Good for you sweetie! I'm very proud of you, you've done so much by yourself this past year." She pats me on the head and gives a curious look towards the coat. "What's in there?" She points to it.  
"I don't know. Kayla shoved it in my arms and said not to open it until I was in the library." I stated, showing that even I didn't know what was in it.  
"Well, you're in the library open it, boy!" I opened her coat and found my polar bear stuffie laying in it. I squealed and hugged it to my chest tightly.  
Mrs. Jane knew about me being a little so she didn't mind me going into little space during school. She actually thought it was really cute. She has never had a child, so I'm like her baby some days. "Is this the stuffie you were always talking about?" She asked me crouching down. When I nodded she continued, "Well what's its name?"  
"Snow maple! I'm never going to get rid of him." She chuckles, standing back up and setting a few books in front of me, then handing me a key card.  
"Bring this to the private library, please? I can take care of the one down here. Plus there shouldn't be anyone upstairs." I nodded and grabbed the books, she placed snow maple on top of them. I grinned and headed towards the elevator. When I got in and swiped the key card it was a few seconds until I got up. I stepped out of the elevator as it dinged and headed to the first shelf.  
Carefully, I put away four out of five books in their place. All I had to do was put back the last one and I would be done. When I looked at the book’s place I couldn't find it. I traveled through the rows and find it. I stopped at where it was supposed to go. There was a big problem, though... It was supposed to be on the top shelf... I was too short to reach the top. Even standing on my tippy toes wasn't working.  
"Need a hand?" A voice called out. I gave a little yelp and stepped away from the bookshelf. Ryan was standing at the beginning of the shelf with a book in his hand. I blushed, damn him.  
"Umm... S-sure...." I handed over the book, he stepped behind me and put the book away, pressing against my back. The 5.7 football towered over my figure like I was a mouse. My blush got worse. "Thanks, Ryan....."  
"No problem. So what are you doing up here?" I turned around and flashed the key card at him. Wait, no one should be able to get up here.  
"Wait, Why are you here?? You aren't supposed to be." He showed me a key card; it was just like mine. "Where did you get that?"  
"The librarian gave it to me... She knows me so she lets me come up here for some peace and quiet."  
"Oh... Cool." I hugged snow maple to my chest and pushed up my glasses a little bit. He moved back from me finally and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"So do you wanna sit and talk with me? I don't have a class this hour or next..."  
It took me a minute to answer, but I just shrugged and walked with him through the maze of books. He took my hand at one point and pushed me into a corner, I fell onto a bean bag? The heck. "What's this?" I ask him poking it.  
"Well, I come up here so often that I just put a bean bag up here. There aren't any chairs up here anyways. Plus... The floor gets super uncomfortable after a while." He collapsed next to me on the bag. I scooted over and sighed. "How was your summer?" Oh, great small talk. Just what I wanted with a rich, hot, popular jock. This is going to be a long two hours...


End file.
